


Applewhite Road-Chapter 2/?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: There are many folklores left untold in San Antonio. Jared and Jensen are about to find out just which one of them is true....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I love horror and always wanted to write a story involving The Donkey Lady and finally decided to do it here. Okay, a little insight about what inspired me to write this story. I am a native of San Antonio and there is so much folklore involving my home that I have always found interesting and would like to see come to life as motion pictures. Our stories vary from Midget Mansion, The Donkey Lady, The Banshee, etc... and now I would like to share one of them with you. So, please bare with me because as of now, my brain is sleep deprived so It may not be as descriptive as I would like it to be. But it will get better as the story moves on! So I hope you like it!;) Also, since I still don't know how to select multiple characters under the CHARACTERS section, they include: Jeffery Dean Morgan, Chad Murray/Tom Welling, Michael Rosenbaum, Steve Carlson, Christian Kane, Eric Kripke, and Jared and Jensen's respective families.
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
Author's notes: Hmmmm...There's really no way to describe my version of The Donkey Lady, so I apologize for the poor description. The Donkey Lady is purely left to your imagination!;)  


* * *

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Motel 6

Market Square

Right after Jared and Jensen leave the house...

 

Jensen dragged in the rest of his luggage and stifled a complaint as he carelessly flung his suitcase of his bed near the restroom. Jared followed him into the motel room, a grin permanently plastered on his face.

 

“I don’t understand why we can’t simply stay in a remotely decent hotel, or hell, your family’s place! Why did you want to come to this raunchy place?” Jensen complained, carefully examining his bed for anything unpleasant. Jared huffed and rolled his eyes, his friend beginning to pinch his last nerve.

 

“I already told you. My family doesn’t know I’m in town and I like to keep it that way for a while. I just want this time for us to hang out and discuss plans for my new pad.” Jensen shot Jared a petulant glance and began retrieving his sleep attire from his suitcase.

 

“And what do you mean raunchy? This place is decent and we’re right in the middle of downtown. We’re also right next to Market Square and when did you become such a spoiled brat?” Jared questioned with a sigh taking his spot on the bed near the window. It had already begun to pour outside and Jared tried to focus on the splatter of rain thumping the window instead of Jensen’s constant criticism.

 

“I’m not a brat!” Jensen said indignantly, “I just figured after a long trip we can have a decent place to crash tonight. These beds do nothing for my posture.”

 

“Whatever dude. So you gonna jump in the shower first or me?” Jared asked changing the subject and pulling out his own sleepwear.

 

Jensen gathered his belongings and stepped into the restroom, answering Jared’s question.

 

“And don’t waste all the hot water!” Jared called as soon as he heard the running of the water.

 

Jensen smiled smugly as he allowed the comforting heat of the liquid to cascade over his body, soothing aching muscles. He knows he’s getting under Jared’s skin, but that’s the point of revenge. Making Jared as miserable as possible. He had so much more planned for the young man and he will learn his place soon. But other matters started plaguing his thoughts and his mind drifted back to the house.

 

There was something about it he couldn’t shake off and he didn’t understand what was happening to him. He’s never believed in the existence of the paranormal though he stared in one. He’s never had any ghostly encounters of his own though he’s heard stories from his friends that he would just brush off as them being paranoid. Sure, there were times when he was alone in a dark place and he would get a bit fearful himself, but he concluded it to be irrational fear. But this, this was different. This feeling he couldn’t shake off and every little noise caused him to look into it more then he should. He felt a weight in his heart and he didn’t know what to make of it. What broke him out of his thoughtful demeanor was the cold water causing goose bumps to rise on his pale skin and he grinned shutting it off.

 

“Oops.” He said nonchalantly as he climbed out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around his toned hips and torso. As he made his way out of the restroom, he gasped at the sight before him.

 

Jared must have fallen asleep waiting for his turn because he was lying on his stomach, arms tucked under his head of russet disheveled locks. He was dressed down to his dark green boxers that hung dangerously low on his hips. Jensen followed the curve of Jared’s golden and toned back where it dipped low just before it raised again to round globes that were almost visible through the thin fabric of his boxers. Jared had his face turned to the window in which Jensen was thankful for because he was blushing furiously when he realized his manhood reacted with interest and struggled to break free through the towels confides. He hurriedly grabbed his cloths from his bed and headed straight back into the restroom before Jared was aware of his presence and silently closed the door, oblivious of the smirk playing across Jared’s lips.

 

A couple of minutes had past and Jensen still didn’t emerge from his hideout and Jared felt his worry increasing and climbed out of bed, throwing on a decent pair of faded blue jeans hoping he didn’t make the other man feel uncomfortable and knocked gently on the restroom door.

 

“What?” He heard Jensen’s gruff voice call out irritably.

 

“Dude, what are you doing in there? Dropping off the kids? I gotta take a leak” Jared lied hoping Jensen will be considerate enough to open the door if he really had to take a leak.

 

“In a minute Jared. Just give me a…. few more minutes.” Jared moved away from the door. Did he just hear Jensen groan? He then shrugged and flopped back down on his bed and looked at the clock, which was nearing midnight.

 

Jensen was seated on the closed toilet lid, legs spread wide and stroking his manhood rapidly almost near completion. He hoped Jared didn’t suspect what he was doing and he slowed down the pace of his strokes, images of his best friend running through his mind. His soft lips, crimson and swollen from abuse, taking Jensen in deeper into that beautiful moist heat. Jensen felt the tears prinking the corners of his eyes as his organism neared and he hastened his strokes again pushing himself over the edge. Unable to hold back any longer, he pinched the head of his member rapidly and stifled a cry of pleasure as cum shot out across his stomach in heated strands. Slowly milking his organism, Jensen finally stood up on unsteady legs and made an act of flushing the toilet before cleaning up his mess. He surveyed his surroundings one last time to make sure he didn’t leave any evidence and made his way into the coolness of their bedroom. Evidently, Jared was still awake and was propped on his elbows eyeing Jensen suspiciously and Jensen felt the familiar blush creeping up his cheeks.

 

“What?” He questioned innocently preparing to lie down.

 

“Sure had one hell of a struggle in there, huh? Must have been a big one this time.” Jared teased swinging his legs off the bed and standing to head to the restroom. Jensen narrowed his eyes and chuckled flipping Jared the bird.

 

“Ouch.” Jared said in jest closing the door behind him with a lighthearted grin and Jensen turned his attention to the ceiling and shook his head in defeat.

 

“Great Ackles. What the hell is going on with you?” He muttered to himself in utter confusion.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jared leaned against the door, resting his head against its solidity in contemplation. The scent of release was evident the moment he stepped into the restroom and he smiled knowingly. He has never taken Jensen for the bisexual type, but apparently Jared’s definitely getting under his skin. He has yet to reveal his deepest secret to anyone, except Sandy. Obviously he had no choice in the matter to not tell her! He was about to marry the girl after all so the least he could do was be honest with her. At first, he couldn’t accept the truth himself and buried it down deep into his conscious avoiding it through his work. But somehow, Sandy knew and it startled him on how intuitive she was.

 

The enviable conversation finally presented itself a few days before the announced split when Jared had come home from another tedious day of filming. He found Sandy sitting on the couch in their living room, engrossed in the script before her and she smiled up at Jared as he approached her. But there was something different about her smile and it took Jared a couple of minutes to realize that it didn’t reach her eyes as it normally did whenever they were separated for long periods of time. The air around him suddenly felt suffocating and awkward and he smiled tentatively falling sluggishly on the opposite side of the sofa.

 

“How’d filming go?” She asked trying to soften the mood.

 

“Same ol’. Nothing new really… Oh! Except when Jensen came up with this awesome prank to pull on Kripke…” Jared went of to tell her of Jensen’s glorious plan that had gotten them both into trouble as well as half the crew and he was talking a mile a minute before he realized he was the only one laughing.

 

He then fell silent and observed his fiancée, her face sullen and eyes troubled. He cleared his throat and began picking nervously at the hem of his shirt before she finally spoke, asking the very question he feared.

 

“Are you in love with him Jared?” Jared’s eyes went wide for a moment, but it wasn’t so much from shock but from being called out so straightforwardly.

 

“What?” He questioned, making sure he heard right before he responded with a sincere answer.

 

“Are you in love with Jensen.” Sandy clarified, but her expression remained gentle.

 

“San…”

 

“I need to know Jared. I need to know where we stand…where I stand.” She said almost sorrowfully and Jared felt his heart ache for her, but he couldn’t lie to her or himself any longer.

 

“Yes.” Jared finally responded after several minutes of silence and he was surprised out how clear that came out but he refused to look Sandy in the eyes, aware of the hurt that will be lingering there.

 

Sandy sighed and bit her lip thoughtfully before she asked her next question.

 

“Does anyone else know?”

 

Jared shook his head and finally met her gaze.

 

“No. Just me and you.”

 

Sandy nodded and smiled understandably before setting her script down on the coffee table before them.

 

“Thank you for being open and honest with me.” She said, her smile genuine.

 

“I’m sorry Sandy, I never meant to hurt you. I just didn’t know how to handle it and I shouldn’t have dragged you along as long as I have.”

 

“It’s okay Jared, I have known for quite sometime now. Just little things here and there prepared me for this moment. I’ll admit though that at first I was infuriated with you, but then I realized maybe it’s better this way. We both hardly see each other anyway and with our busy work schedules, we perhaps would have only spend so little time together. It’s better this came up now and not later when we would have been in too deep.”

 

“So, I guess this is it huh?” Jared said sadly, feeling like he’s about to lose one of his closest friends. Sandy smiled and nodded and she pulled Jared into a comforting hug. “When time heals all wounds, we’ll see each other again. Just promise me something, okay?” 

Jared nodded his response, not trusting his voice to speak.

 

“Promise me to be happy in whatever you decide to do. No more burdens and I promise to keep your secret close to my heart.” She whispered soothingly. Jared felt the tears sting his eyes and he held Sandy closer realizing he didn’t want to lose her completely.

 

“You too.” He whispered in return.

 

And that was that.

 

Jared came back to himself and removed himself from the door, preparing the shower for his long awaited bathe. He then stripped down his boxers climbing in and sighed with ease allowing the cool water to wash away all the tension and stress from the past several months. Soon, he decided, he will tell Jensen the truth about himself and see where it takes them from there. He knows Jensen will accept his sexuality considering they do have close friends who were gay, but his greatest hope is that Jensen will become his. Hey, there’s nothing wrong with a little optimism.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

San Antonio State Hospital

South Presa Street

 

The women observed the young girl fighting in the grasp of the two male orderlies who held her back and pulled back her long brown hair in a tight ponytail, already relaxing in her chair preparing for another long session. She was a petit woman in her late 30’s and already a successfully established Doctor and well respected amongst her peers. She’s dealt with many cases, but none as severe as this. This young lady was persistent in her belief that something horrible was going to happen and the scary part was that it seemed almost convincing, something Dr. Herrera has never experienced before in her many years of working in the field.

 

All around her images of death and folklore covered the walls of the small haven and peculiar symbols that she did not understand. It was a bit theatrical in her opinion, but it seemed to make her patient feel safe to some extent.

 

“I have to warn them! Please, I’m not crazy!” The girl cried attempting, yet again, to push past the aides out of her reformatory.

 

“Now Iris, there’s no need to get upset honey. Just sit down and take a breather.” Dr. Herrera advised calmly, notepad in hand.

 

“Don’t patronize me!” Iris seethed pacing back and forth in what little space she had. “You don’t know what I’ve been through, what I’ve witnessed! You didn’t see you’re entire family get mutilated before your eyes, hearing their cries and not being able to do anything about it!”

 

“You’re right, I haven’t. But you need to understand that you were still a child when this occurred and that it was a long time ago. I assure you nothing is going to happen to the new tenants. Times have changed much since then and I’m sure the person that did this to your family is long gone.”

 

“It wasn’t a person who killed my family! It wasn’t even human! It was…”

 

“The Donkey Lady.” Dr. Herrera completed for her sternly folding her arms with interest.

 

“Damn it! I know it sounds crazy but it’s true. I just wish you could believe me, but I don’t wish this burden on anyone else.” Iris said in defeat. Dr. Herrera shook her head and set her notepad down gesturing for Iris to take a seat. Iris nodded her understanding and sat down of the crisp sheet of her bed that hasn’t at all been slept in. Dr. Herrera tucked a loose stand of brown hair behind her ear and adjusted in her chair, gathering her words carefully.

 

“Iris, the Donkey Lady is just a legend…a folklore. There has never been a case of bizarre happenings or disappearances at this supposed Donkey Lady Bridge or at any of the supposed supernaturally active areas. My son and his friends go out there all the time and have always returned home safely. These are just stories that were told through generations as a fun way of interacting. Nothing more.”

 

Dr. Herrera smiled when Iris didn’t respond. She must have had a breakthrough because Iris always had something to counter her theory. Instead, she was met with fearful eyes that caused her to frown.

 

“What is it?” Dr. Herrera asked, uneasy under the girls stare.

 

“You’re son and his friends, do they still go out there?”

 

The question was random and Dr. Herrera was now confused, but intrigued at the same time.

 

“Sometimes on the weekends. But that’s not the point…” Suddenly Iris was on her feet and in her space, clutching her shoulders desperately.

 

“Listen to me Dr. Herrera, don’t let them venture out there again. Please! If you value your sons life you’ll believe me!”

 

“Iris, calm down!” Dr. Herrera urged trying to remain poised though Iris was now digging painfully into her shoulders. The orderlies were once again hauling Iris away from her, injecting her with a sedative and laying her gently on the bed. One of Dr. Herrera interns, who was standing by the doorway watching the scene unfold, entered hurriedly by her side.

 

“Are you okay Dr. Herrera?”

 

Dr. Herrera smiled reassuringly and nodded at the shorter woman with red hair and concerning hazel eyes.

 

“Don’t let this little incident dishearten you Ms. Lauer. This happens a lot around here.”

 

The truth is this has never happened to her before. Well the random babbling part and sudden assaults, yes, but not a warning to her family. Never directly to her regarding her sons well being and she couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine when she caught a glimpse of one of the articles on the far corner of the wall. It was a drawing of The Donkey Lady down to the very last detail.

 

The figure was so mutilated to the point it was unrecognizable to be even considered a human at one point. She was nude, her long black hair barely covering her exposed breast and her skin was the color of death stained in crusted blood. Her dark strands covered her face only revealing threatening dark eyes. Her mouth was an open and bleeding void and what remained of her limbs were long and lingering, reaching out as if to claim something that was rightfully hers. The donkey was just as bad off, its snout decayed revealing jagged yellow teeth and its ripped hyde hung grotesquely from its body, raw muscles clear in view. What she noticed about the drawing was that the women and the donkey were barely attached. They seem to split slightly from crown to jowl, leaving a ghastly substance of what appears to be human and animal rancid combined to seep past the opening. It appeared that due to the differences in height and mass between the donkey and the women they stood on all fours, her leg stretched out behind her steadying out the balance between herself and her beloved creature.

 

Unable to look at the image any longer, she turned her attention back at the two men who had just finished restraining the girl to her bed. The sedative was taking its toll and Iris turned her attention one last time to Dr. Herrera before she made her exit. Though her vocals no longer wanted to work, the voiceless plea in her falling eyes was clear.

 

If you value your son’s life, you’ll believe me…

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

The following morning…

 

The early sunlight bathed the room in gold and illuminated the resting form curled comfortably in his soft sheets. Jensen was in a deep peaceful slumber which would soon end in about 5, 4, 3, 2…

 

“WAKE UP!!” Jared shouted dropping his full weight on Jensen’s back and bouncing relentlessly on him. Jensen growled in protest struggling to throw the giant off of him.

 

“GET OFF ME DUMBASS!” Jensen cried in aggravation trying to rotate their positions with little success.

 

“WAKE UP! WAKE UP…” Jared chanted over and over again finally scrambling to his feet before Jensen had the chance to strike him. Jensen rolled off the bed swiftly and Jared giggled running into the restroom and locking the door.

 

“Yeah, you better lock yourself in there you little shit!” Jensen called after him and banging the door with his fist for further effect.

 

Of coarse, he would never lay a hand on Jared, but hearing Jared laughing on the other side at his expense made him reconsider otherwise.

 

“Come on dude, I gotta take a piss.” Jensen said knocking on the door gently because he really did have to take a leak.

 

“No, you’re gonna hit me or something.” He heard Jared accuse, but his tone of voice was still in good humor.

 

“Nah, seriously man I’m not. Just open the door cause I’m gonna piss myself here!” Jensen pleaded, jumping from one foot to the other.

 

“Nah ah, I know you Jen. Why don’t you piss somewhere outside?” Jared stated more then questioned. Now Jensen was beginning to lose his patience with the man-child.

 

“Because there’s a perfectly fine restroom here. Come on Jay, stop acting like a girl and open the damn door before I do smack you or break it down!”

 

He waited for a few minutes and sighed with relief when he heard the unlocking of the bolts and Jared jarred the door open, peeking out at him with innocent puppy eyes. Jensen pushed past the door and quickly ran to the toilet, lifting the led and releasing his contents.

 

“Hey man! Couldn’t you wait until I was out?” Jared said acting as if he was appalled and secretly taking a peek at the beautiful and expressive member that was exposed to him.

 

“Yeah, Yeah. Get out!” Jensen said humorously shooing his friend away. Jared smiled broadly and made his exit and flopping down on his bed.

 

Today was the day to reveal to Jensen all the desires of his heart and he prayed silently that nothing would come between him and his plan.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

San Antonio State Hospital

 

Dr. Herrera wondered the halls of the facility in a daze. Ever since last night, Iris’s words lingered in her thoughts and she knew her son had plans today to hang out with his friends. Since it was a Friday, she figured they would probably go out to the movies or hang at the mall. Even though her son was at the tender age of 14, he was already so responsible and mature and she felt a pang of guilt. Due to her busy schedule, she was hardly home which forced him to grow up at an earlier age. But he never complained and she always found a way to make it up to him by taking little road trips together and helping him with whatever advice he needed whether it involved relationships, school, life, etc…everyday, he would become wiser. She allowed him his freedom because he hasn’t given her a reason to distrust him or his friends and she took comfort in the knowledge that he was able to handle himself well. But doesn’t mean she doesn’t check in on him every couple of minutes, like now.

 

“So, what are your exact plans for tonight young man?” She asked, sitting in the employee lounge and enjoying the fact that there hasn’t been an occurrence yet to distract her.

 

“Don’t know yet. My friends were thinking of catching some new horror movie that came out, but I’m still waiting for Franks call.”

 

“What’s this horror movie?” She asked enjoying their little conversation from reality.

 

“I think it’s called, “Mirrors” or something like that.”

 

“With Kiefer Sutherland?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That seems like a cool movie. Just remember to be home by midnight. You’re not on summer vacation anymore. Understand”

 

“Yes Mam.”

 

“And remember to check in with me.” 

 

“I know.”

 

She was compelled to ask him if he planned on stopping by The Donkey Lady Bride, but she scoffed it off and chuckled at her own irrationalism. It’s just a folklore Brenda!

“Have fun and be careful, okay.”

 

“Sure thing mom. I gotta go and get changed.”

 

“Love you.” She put as much love in those two little words as she could, suddenly feeling the need to be there with him.

 

“I love you too mom.”

 

Click

 

She felt unnerved and fiddled with her cell phone before finally sliding it into her coat pocket and prepared to leave the lounge when one of the orderlies rushed in to meet her halfway.

 

“It’s Iris, she broke out again!” He informed breathless. Dr. Herrera nodded and directed orders to the staff and they acted immediately. She then made her way to her car suspecting where the young woman has gone.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Padalecki Residence

 

Jensen felt the atmosphere around him change dramatically from one of relaxation to uneasiness. The house didn’t lose its haunting aura and he shifted in the passenger seat as Jared pulled up in front of the gate.

 

“Come on!” Jared beamed excitedly practically jumping out of the SUV and making his way to the gate. Jensen reluctantly climbed out the security of the vehicle and followed Jared through the gate and made their way to the porch of the house. Jared smiled and observed his surroundings, taking in the full scale of his property.

 

“WOW! Look at all this yard space! Our babies will love it here!” Jared beamed and Jensen startled when he heard Jared exclaim “Our babies.”

 

The yard did have a good amount of running space, but with the long dead weeds and trees surrounding the property, Jensen wouldn’t even dare come out here at night alone. He is happy for Jared, but did it kill the guy to buy a property that was less creepy then this? Jensen finally noticed the woods nearby that surrounded the house and sighed. Figures he would choose a place near the secluded woods that would match the houses already fucked up atmosphere.

 

“I know for sure that I want to keep the brick structure of the house. The only thing that I might add on is a garage. I need somewhere to stash my car!” Jared said more animatedly then he can possibly get and adding in a little bounce to compliment it.

 

“Come on! Let’s go inside.” Jared urged grabbing Jensen’s hand and pulling him inside eagerly. Jensen hesitated halfway up the stairs and Jared turned to give him a questioning look.

 

“What is it Jen?” Jared asked, his concern clear.

 

“Nothing man.” Jensen lied trying to shake off his sudden fear. “Lead the way.”

 

Jared smiled and Jensen followed him through the collapsed doorway and gasped as they stood in the murkiness of the entryway. The house was in ruins and smelled damp of fresh rain. The hall was long and wide leading to a decrypted staircase, its once elegant mahogany wood now splintered and worn. Overhead, the ceiling was littered with gaping holes and mold and he spotted a couple of unoccupied birds nest in the corners of the ceiling. As they made their way in further suddenly glued side by side, the hardwood floor groaned beneath their feet in protest at the unfamiliar weight. Jensen suddenly felt Jared’s hand grip his own tightly as they neared the staircase.

 

“Dude, this place looks like the house from The Grudge! It seems to have the same layout and everything!” Jared whispered excitedly as he took in his new home.

 

“Shut up dude! That’s the last thing I need to hear right now!” Jensen seethed cautiously looking over his shoulder when he thought he heard something coming from one of the yet explored rooms. His eyes then caught something strange and he pulled away from Jared’s protective hold on his hand and made his way to the fallen door. Jared followed closely behind him, trying to hide his jumpiness behind a manly exterior.

 

Jensen kneeled down beside the door and ran his fingers along embedded scratches on the front of it. He screwed his face in concentration and Jensen began exploring the rest of the door for similar markings.

 

“What is it?” Jared asked puzzled at Jensen’s sudden interest with the door.

 

“These scratches look like they were made by hooves and fingernails.” Jensen observed, confusion etched in his tone.

 

“So? I’m sure all sorts of animals and people have come through here over the years.” Jared pointed out, digging his hands into his pockets. When did it become so cold outside?

 

“I don’t know man, these seem pretty fresh.” Jensen said standing on his feet and taking in the house with a renewed enthusiasm. Jared began to follow him wondering where Jensen was going with this.

 

“Look man, it’s all over the stairs and the floors.” Jensen said kicking away debris to gain a better look.

 

“Okay Jen, you’re starting to creep me out man. Why does it matter? They’re just scratches. I see them everyday in old buildings.”

 

“I don’t know man., I’m gonna be honest with you. There’s something about this place that doesn’t sit right with me.” Jensen paused waiting for Jared’s reaction, but when he didn’t respond he continued.

 

“Look Jay, I’m not trying to discourage your enthusiasm and I am happy you decided to take this project head on, but did you even consider why this house has been abandoned for so long? Did you do all the proper research to make sure you’re safe at night?”

 

Jared smiled, understanding now what Jensen was trying to say.

 

“You’re worried about me?”

 

Jensen eyed Jared with the same expression Jared was all too familiar with. You know that famous saying about getting caught with your hand in a cookie jar? Well Jensen sported that very expression well and Jared grinned when he brought on another blush to Jensen’s pretty face.

 

“Nah! Of coarse I’m worried dude. I am your best friend after all and I the network can’t afford to find another actor if you’re dumb ass ends up in the MISSING PERSONS column.”

 

Jared burst out into a fit of laughter that echoed throughout the house and Jensen followed pursuit, feeling the tension ease off his shoulders in waves. Maybe he is overreacting. It’s just a house and Jared is going to remodel it anyway so it doesn’t matter where the scratches came from. It was probably just from numerous kids over the years looking for a good time and decided to vandalize the poor place instead. And as for the markings on the walls and doors that greatly represented hooves? This is Texas, come on! Horses and other wild animals inhabit this land just like tomato sauce inhabits pasta. Okay, weird use of a metaphor and it’s Jensen’s queue that it’s time for them to grab lunch.

 

“Come on man, now that we got a better look at the place we can grab lunch and finish exploring the rest of this place after we’re done.” Jensen suggested as soon as they calmed down from their high.

 

“Yeah, sounds good. I’m starving! Where do you wanna go?” Jared asked as he and Jensen made their way back to his car.

 

“How about…” Jensen trailed off and suddenly halted his movements, Jared accidentally running into him.

 

“What?” Jared followed Jensen’s gaze to his SUV and his mouth gaped in shock. His vehicle was completely destroyed. His windows were all bashed in and shattered and the exterior was covered in the same scuffs and scratches similar to the ones inside. Jensen was the first to move and stepped cautiously towards the vehicle. Upon further investigation, the inside of the vehicle remained intact and nothing appeared missing and he looked to Jared with complete bewilderment.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Jared cried, finally breaking out of his shocked state. “WHO DID THIS TO MY FUCKIN CAR!?”

 

“Jared, come down buddy. We’ll figure this out, okay.” Jensen assured him digging in his pocket to retrieve his cell phone.

 

Jared paced back and forth, anger coursing through him as he tried to keep his anger in check.

 

“SON OF A BITCH!” Jared shouted again pushing his hair out of his eyes. “This isn’t cool Jen! Whoever pulled this shit is lucky they’re not here right now! I swear to God!”

 

“My phones dead.” Jensen announced. “That’s strange, I charged it all last night.”

 

“Here, try mine. I don’t trust myself to talk right now.” Jared fumed handing Jensen his cell phone. As soon as Jensen began to dial, Jared’s cell went haywire and an image flashed across the display so quickly it almost seemed it never appeared at all. Jensen looked to Jared again, confused and then his cell went dead.

 

“I tried to tell them to let me come and warn you. I tried to tell them...”

 

Jared and Jensen jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see a woman, around her late teens standing a few feet away from them. Her long disheveled black hair fell to her waist and she was wearing a filthy white shirt and matching bottoms. She was barefoot and dry blood covered her feet, evidence of her travel. She appeared to be disoriented and her eyes were distant as if lost in a nightmare. Jared looked to Jensen, his anger suddenly drained and replaced by uneasiness. Jensen nodded his reassurance and slowly made his way to the girl with caution, Jared following protectively behind him.

 

“Miss?” Jensen said as they neared her. “Are you okay? Did you see who did this?” Jensen asked gently as soon as they approached her hoping not to startle her.

 

“I tried to tell them, now it’s too late. I tried to help and now she’s coming…” she continued to ramble.

 

“Miss, do you need help?” Jensen asked again, hoping to break through this trance she was in. Jared pulled on his sleeve and Jensen turned to look into fearful hazel eyes.

 

“Did you hear that?” Jared whispered and Jensen looked at him confused.

 

“Hear what?”

 

“She’s here.” The girl said lifelessly.

 

In an action to quick for either man to react, the girl’s neck was suddenly snapped to a 360 angle earning her a burbled shriek and her right arm was being ripped from her body holding on by pure muscle. Scratches started to appear on her body, ripping her cloths to shreds and she was pulled from her feet to the ground by an unseen force and dragged ruthlessly across the gravel road towards the woods causing Jared and Jensen to leap out of harms way. The girl’s shrieks filled the air all around them as she rapidly disappeared into the woods leaving behind blood in her wake.

 

“COME ON!” Jensen cried as he and Jared jumped to their feet following pursuit. They followed the trail of heavy blood and Jared felt the pit of his stomach begin to churn.

 

“JENSEN! WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON!” Jared cried after his friend that he was quickly losing track of.

 

“JENSEN WAIT! JENSEN!”

 

And he was not longer in sight. Jared kept running, adrenaline moving him forward. He frantically scanned the area for his friend and stopped momentarily to listen for movement. All was silent and the girl’s screams were no longer heard. Fear consumed Jared as the realization of the horror filled his veins. The girl was ripped apart before their eyes by something they couldn’t see and they were practically chasing a corpse. The atmosphere around him reeked of death and he fell against a tree and slid to the ground, curling into himself like a helpless child as hot tears slipped down his cheeks filling his heart with dread.

 

“JENSEN!”

 

TBC....

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
